The Wrath of Teresa Lisbon
by Holz9364
Summary: "I am not sleeping with Jane!" The whole office went silent as heads turned and stared at Lisbon standing with her hands on her hips in the middle of the CBI. Jane grinned, "Now they must think your crazy." He mumbled in her ear. More fluff! & Jisbon ofc!


**The Wrath of Teresa Lisbon**

It was 7am on Monday morning and surprisingly Teresa Lisbon was in a good mood. Well she had reason to be, up until recently she had been the suspect in a murder case and now she was not only off the hook, but she had her job back. So she was in a good mood and she continued to be in a good mood until she reached the car park of the CBI and realised that Jane was standing outside his car smiling at her.

Lisbon jumped out of her car, locked it quickly and turned to look at him suspiciously, "What?" She asked. He only grinned, "Nothing. Just saw your car coming in and I thought I would walk you to the office."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, like she couldn't walk to the office by herself, she was kinda glad for the company though she had to admit.

"So how's our latest convict?" He asked cheekily and yet again she rolled her eyes again, "Oh your hilarious Jane. Rigsby told me you doubted me." she gave him a look that he couldn't quite read, but he was sure he saw hurt in there.

Jane shrugged, "Ah anyone can commit murder right? And it was kinda suspicious that you didn't remember, but I cracked it so you have me to thank for saving you from life in jail." He grinned expectantly and she raised an eyebrow at him as they entered the CBI and began to make their way towards the office, "You actually want me to thank you?"

Jane nodded, he still had that suspicious smile on his face, she narrowed her eyes and very sarcastically said, "Thank you Jane for saving me from life in jail, how can I ever repay you?"

Jane chuckled, "You could always make me a coffee, you know how I like my coffee Lisbon, don't you?"

"It was a rhetorical question smartass." She said in the tone that told Jane he was really starting to get under her skin now, but then again it wasn't like it was difficult to get under Lisbon's skin.

"You should really wear gloves next time."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jane grinned, oh yes she was definitely getting annoyed, "You know if your ever considering murder, you should wear gloves."

She sighed and gave him a fake smile, "I'll keep that in mind next time I kill someone, thanks for the tip."

He just gave her a small shrug and the smile that said 'it was nothing, really' as if she was really taking his little 'tip' under consideration.

Much to Lisbon's relief they finally reached the office where she could be free of Jane, however it was only then that she noticed the people in the surrounding offices were all staring at her and Jane.

She was about to lose her temper and turned to Jane in annoyance, "Why are they all staring at me? Is it because I had a nervous breakdown yesterday because I can tell them all that's fake!" Her voice was rising and she opened her mouth to yell that her nervous breakdown was fake, but Jane put his finger to her lips and shook his head, "If you start shouting about how its fake theyre gonna think your having another one, then you might get fired for good."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him but he only chuckled, put his arm around her and led her into the office where she walked in to find Van Pelt and Rigsby staring at her in shock and Cho looking (as usual) bored.

Lisbon looked around in annoyance, "What? Is this because me and Jane never let you in on our plan? Because you know we couldn't risk telling too many people right?"

Van Pelt opened her mouth and closed it again before nervously saying, "No its just that you, well you are-"

"Oh c'mon you can't say I'm turning into Jane! I agreed to one of his little plans and if you hadn't noticed I was kinda desperate." Lisbon glanced around at them all hopefully, but Van Pelt & Rigsby still looked anxious.

She turned desperately to Jane who was leaning against the wall grinning, what did he know?

"Boss its just that, we've heard rumours about what really went on when you caught the killer." Rigsby piped up quietly, giving Van Pelt a look that Lisbon didn't understand.

Van Pelt nodded, "Well everyone in the office thinks your sleeping with Jane and you two just walked in together and its pretty early…"

Lisbon stared at the woman in shock then turned her glare to Rigsby who pretended to be working. Lisbon sighed angrily, "I am not sleeping with Jane!"

The whole office went silent as heads turned and stared at Lisbon standing with her hands on her hips in the middle of the CBI. Jane grinned, "Now they must think your crazy." He mumbled in her ear before heading over to his sofa and getting comfy.

Lisbon glared after the man and rolled her eyes as she looked around at her staring colleagues, "Well what the heck are you all staring for? Get back to work!"

"Yes Boss!"

"Sure thing Boss."

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes, Lisbon?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too Lisbon."

There was the sound of Lisbon's door slamming shut and Jane closed his eyes chuckling to himself, well he wouldn't deny it, he was good at winding Teresa Lisbon up.

**THE END! xxx**

**A/N- I love fluff! Is this in character guys? I thought most of it was, but I'm not sure ^_^ This was one of the first Mentalist fics i wrote, don't you love it when you find an old usb pen drive packed with stories? :D  
**


End file.
